elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion Armor
Legion Armor is a type of heavy armor worn by the Imperial Legion. Appearance Its appearance is similar to that of Imperial Dragon Armor and Imperial Watch Armor but with different coloration and patterns. It is made of blackened steel and chainmail. Variants There are two versions of the helmet, the watch helmet and the horseman helmet. Guards on horses wear the horseman helmet, and guards in the Imperial City wear the Watch helmet. The two have the same look and stats except for the horseman helms being valued slightly higher and having a mane running across the top of the helm from front to back. Armor *'Base Value' refers to the value without factoring the effects of Mercantile skill or NPC disposition. *'Base Armor' refers to the armor rating of the piece without factoring the effects of the appropriate Light Armor or Heavy Armor skill. Locations *A full set of Legion armor can be found in a Very Hard-locked chest on the second floor of Summitmist Manor in Skingrad. You can gain entrance to the manor as part of the Dark Brotherhood quest "Whodunit?." Can also be opened up with Neville's Key. *If a member of the Imperial Legion dies in the "The Battle for Castle Kvatch" quest, or one is killed by enemies while patrolling the roads, you can loot a full set of Imperial Legion Armor from them. *Inside the Armory in the Imperial City Prison District. The guard can be bypassed by stairs leading to the roof. The door to the armory has a Very Hard lock. After the Main Quest is completed the armory is unlocked for you to get the Imperial Dragon Armor. It remains unlocked after you obtain the armor. *If you head North East from the Anvil Oblivion Gate, there will be another Oblivion Gate with a group of Imperial Legionnaires attacking. You can either watch them get all killed or help and usually one will not make it. *You can loot a dead Legionnaire during the "Light the Dragonfires" quest. There will be several dead Legion soldiers. The only problem is considering the weight of the armor, you will need to go into the quest without any armor or you will become over-encumbered. **Another alternative, though unfeasible, is murdering a guard and looting the body. This can be used to some degree of effectiveness on the Horsemen outside of Imperial City, as the player cannot be swarmed easily since they patrol some distance from the rest of the Guards. *Sneak into the guard towers around the Imperial City, pieces of the armor can usually be found in various places in the tower, specifically on shelves or tables on the second or third floors of the towers. It's a good idea to time your visits so that you're only there when most of the guards are asleep. If you have high enough pickpocket and sneak skills, you can also pickpocket pieces of armor from sleeping guards, though this can be risky. Trivia *The headgear is a Thracian style helmet. *Legion Armor in varies greatly from its and variants. Whilst the latter two resemble the Roman Legionnaire armor upon which the Septim Empire is based, the ''Oblivion ''variant more closely resembles that of feudal knights. *The Hero of Kvatch is depicted wearing Legion Armor in the trailer for . Appearances * de:Legions-Rüstung Category:Oblivion: Heavy Armor Sets